Decisions
by taylor2107
Summary: OK, I'm not very good at summarising, but it takes place at the end of New Moon and instead of being stubborn Bella gives and doesnt plan to become a vampire instead she tries to find another option to keep Edward and the Cullens safe. Please read, please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters (unfortunately)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters (unfortunately)

**Authors Note**: This takes place at the end of New Moon when they're deliberating whether or no to change Bella. Edward leaves the room and he bursts back in yelling 'NO!'

I hope you enjoy my story it's my first time.

**Chapter 1**

**(BPOV)**

"No!" Edward roared as he burst into the room.

I looked around at the faces of the others in the room, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, fear painted clearly on al of their faces. Then all of a sudden they all started to say things that I couldn't understand, some yelling their opinions, others trying to get their opinions over in a calm fashion. None of it, of course, was understandable. All I heard was anguish and anger.

All this time I had been sitting down, I closed my eyes to think about what I was about to do. _Yes, _I said to myself _I can't let this tear apart a family, that I loved very much. Yes, this is the right thing to do._

I stood up quickly letting the chair I was sitting on fly out from under me.

"Fine!" I yelled the authority in my voice surprising everyone, including myself. The room was silent. I was hoping for that reaction.

I walked over to Edward, who looked at me with an unmistakable look of bewilderment on his face. I took his face in my hands, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, just a soft kiss on his lips. And then without another word I walked out of the room heading for the door.

I opened the front door and stepped outside, the cool air triggered a reaction that was most unexpected. Tears. I kept walking down the front drive, tears still streaming down my face. Right at that moment I regretted not taking my truck. I had no way of getting home to pack.

Then as I was contemplating how to get home, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice, a comforting smile on her face. Like she was reading my mind she flung me over her back and took me home.

She set me down on the front porch and turned toward me with a pained expression on her face.

"Bella, I know what you're going to do and all I have to say is don't. It would kill him; he would just come after…"

"Alice if I don't go to the Volturi, they would just come here and they would kill you all…" my voice faltered just thinking about that scene "So I will go there and save you all from that fate."

"Please Bella, don't do it" it was horrible to hear Alice pleading with me like this but I had to be strong and stick to my decision.

"Alice…there's just no there's just no other option. I'm not only putting myself in danger staying human, I'm putting everyone I know in danger." I could feel myself panic as I thought of all those who I loved. "This would all be better if I just ceased to exist." I whispered under my breath. Then it clicked what if I did just cease to exist. But at the same time it clicked for me, it clicked for Alice, except she didn't like this idea as much as I did. In fact she didn't like it all.

"Bella! How could you even come to that decision! And anyway it's impossible, because we would never let you."

I turned away. She was right. There was no way that I could keep everyone happy. I turned to Alice to see that she was replaced by Edward.

I couldn't deal with him right now. I wasn't mad at him. I just couldn't think of a conclusion that wouldn't hurt him in some way, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

I turned to the door and fumbled with the key, a little then when it was open I stepped inside closing the door behind me as quickly as possible. I knew a door wouldn't stop him but it made me feel a hell of a lot better.

I silently scaled the stairs, walked into my room and shut the window.

"That would only help if I was still outside you know." He was standing there, his face unreadable.

"Edward…I have to do this." I bent down to grab my bag from under the bed. My hand running along the floor a few times before I found it.

"No you don't! Weren't you listening to what I was saying?" His face broke out into an array of emotions at that moment the most distinguishable were pain, anger and sorrow.

Just the thought of his idea made my temper rise. "Yes. I heard every bit of your idea and it was completely idiotic! Not only were you putting your life in danger but your families! How could you even suggest such a thing Edward."

"But there has to be something else. Something other than what you were thinking when Alice was here."

We looked at each other for a long time. Nothing coming to mind.

"I'll leave. I'll leave here tonight and just keep moving." It was perfect. Man I was genius when I wanted to be. I looked at Edward his face lit up with delight. He was taking this better than I had thought.

"Perfect. Pack your stuff and then we'll tell Carlisle and the others and then we will leave immediately."

My eyes opened wide in horror. Did he just say 'we'? Was he crazy? This was all to keep 'him' and his family safe not just his family.

"Edward, you misunderstand me, I'm leaving by myself, without you."

**Authors Note**: OK, I hope you like it so far tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do not Twilight, unfortunately

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not Twilight, unfortunately.

**Chapter 2**

**(EPOV)**

"No Bella."

I couldn't let her do it. Take off on her own, running from the Volturi. The very thought of it made me sick to my very core. How could she even propose such an idea; couldn't she see how foolish it would be to runaway by herself.

"Edward," her voice broke me out of my internal rantings "it's the only thing that's right. I won't let you or your family get hurt. And because you don't want to change me, this is the only right thing left to do."

"Bella, if you are leaving then you are leaving with me." I stopped for a moment changing my tactics, maybe I could guilt her into taking me with her. I mean of course I could just stop her from going but we still had the problem of her trying to fix the problem using another…_method. _"Bella" I started slowly "I can't live without you, I won't survive if you leave."

Her expression changed immediately. Her eyes softened for an instant but then just as quickly, she looked pained. I didn't want to hurt her but if this was the only way to make her see reason then I would do it. Anything to ensure my Bella's safety.

"Edward, I can't take you away from your family. They need you just as much as I do. Maybe even more don't you think that six peoples needs is more important than ones."

She was right what would I do to my family if I left? How would they take this? Would they let me go? Would they let Bella go? But we didn't have to go as yet. They weren't coming we had time and plenty of it.

"Bella, we don't have to go - "

"Edward…"

"No, let me finish. I mean we don't have to go as yet. We have time. The Volturi aren't looking for you now. And when they decide to come for you, Alice will see it in a vision and warn us so we can go then. Let's just take it one step at a time."

She was silent probably searching in her mind for some way to contradict me, but she couldn't. She knew that there was nothing to worry about if the Volturi didn't want to find her; and it was much safer for her seeing as Victoria – the name automatically set off a fierce snarl – was still trying to avenge her mate.

**(BPOV)**

His words made sense. Damn! I hated when he got me like that.

If he would just change me…but thinking about that made me realize. I didn't want him to change me. I mean I wanted to be a vampire but, did I really want him to do something that repulsed him so much. The look on his face when Aro talked of changing me hurt me, to know that the thought of me being a vampire was so disgusting to him. My resolve was to never ask that of Edward, I would never again ask him _that, _no matter how much I wanted it.

"So what do we do now? Continue as if nothing ever happened?" I was genuinely curious. How do I just get over months and months of pain, the fact that a powerful vampire family wanted me dead or changed (which was never going to happen) and the fact that I may be grounded for about an eternity.

"We…start anew. Fix all the things that are wrong and try to move on with our lives." His words made it sound so easy but thinking about it all it seemed almost impossible.

I didn't need this right now. I closed the gap between us and pressed my body into his relishing in the chill that ran through me. He lifted my chin up to his face and kissed me in earnest. It was indescribable. My head was swimming, I forgot my own name. As he pulled away from me all I could manage was a very breathy "Wow"

"How's that for starting anew?" he smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"I could definitely get used to that."

**I know it was very short but it was just a filler. **

**So tell me what you think what I should change or any ideas you, I'm very, very curious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not Twilight, unfortunately.

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

It had been three months since the Cullens return. Everything was right again, finally. Edward and Alice came back to school with ease, everyone buying the story of Esme hating the hustle and bustle of a large city and wanting to return to Forks.

Edward and I had decided that we would wait for warning from Alice before we ran. Edward had continually reassured me that The Volturi wouldn't be after me for years, one at the least. But that didn't stop the feeling I got everytime I walked out the door. Like someone was watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"What has you creasing your pretty little forehead in such worry?" Edward asked, casually looking down at me as I lounged in his arms, in our meadow.

"Nothing, just a bad case of paranoia." No need to tell him the full extent of my feeling.

"Hmm…well maybe I can do something to distract you." He said as he slowly bent down to capture my lips with his.

"Mmm…as good as this is…I..I have toooo…get home early," I sat up and pushed myself back from him a first in our relationship, "I got a message from Charlie saying he needed to talk to me about something. But I can meet you at your place afterwards." I smiled up at him, running my hand across the smooth skin on his cheek.

"Do whatever you have to do beautiful. I'll be waiting." He bent his forehead down to touch mine and we just looked into each others eyes before getting up and returning to Edward's car. Once inside Edward asked whether I wanted him to pick me up after talking to Charlie. Noticing his eyes were getting dark I told him that he should go and hunt and that I would meet him at his place once I was finished with Charlie.

Edward dropped me off at my house, and after a sweet lingering kiss, pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street. After opening the door and heading inside I pulled off my jacket and decided to get started on my homework before Charlie came home.

About a half hour into doing my homework, the shrill sound of my house phone ringing, nearly game me a heart attack. Getting up from my desk and very cautiously hurrying down the stairs, I grabbed the phone from the counter.

"Hello, Swan residence, Bella speaking." I answered in a chipper voice.

"Bella! Its Alice you need to leave get out of there the Volturi are coming!!Where's Edward I can't get a hold of him?!"

I stood in complete shock. My body paralysed from the words that had just left Alice's mouth. The Volturi. Already, but Edward said they wouldn't come so early. Why now? Why so soon?

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Alice shouting from the phone, breaking me out of my reverie.

"I'm leaving now."

And with that I hung up the phone. I didn't know where I was going, but it wasn't to the Cullens'. Running up the stairs I grabbed my duffel from under the bed and frantically began packing, shoving everything and anything into it. Once I finished packing I ran down to my truck, jumped in and let it roar to life.

_Where's Edward? I told him we would leave together. Of all the days I tell him to go hunting, I mean really Bella, you really screwed the pooch on this one. Hard. _ All these thoughts were running through my head. But then I realised this is what I had wanted all along. To leave so all the Cullens could be safe including Edward. This would be the safest option for everyone, seeing as the tracker can't find me I was the only one who could run without being caught.

Pulling out of my driveway, I headed towards the only road out of here on my own. I only hoped that Edward understand and not come looking for me. As I drove down the wet highway, in the torrential rain, I could have sworn I saw headlights in my rear view mirror. But when I looked back there was nothing but ominous darkness.

And that's when I heard. Scratching down the side of my truck. Fear swept through and my foot pressed down hard on the accelerator, pushing my ancient truck to its limits. My passenger side door then proceeded to open and ear piercing scream escaped my lungs.

Edward? Edward was sitting in my passenger seat now, with a furious look on his face. How did he know? How did he get here so quickly? And then it hit me…Alice. I should have known that she would see my decision to eave without Edward as soon as I made it.

"Pull over." His voice was low and menacing, his eyes still staring straight ahead.

I did as I was asked not needing to be told twice. I swerved my car to the side of the road pulling over and putting the breaks on. I rested my hands and head upon the wheel. Waiting patiently for the onslaught to come.

He turned his head towards me none of the anger I had seen there before remained. The only thing I could see on his face and in his eyes was hurt and betrayal.

"I thought we discussed this Bella. You promised we would leave together."

**Ok, so now they're fugitives.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
